Jatuh Cinta Pada Kekasih Orang
by Deauliaas
Summary: Gaara. Seorang laki-laki yang baru pertama kali mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta. Tapi jatuh cinta yang dia alami ini justru salah di mata orang banyak? Mengapa? Silakan cek di dalam cerita ini :3 Read and Review?


**Jatuh Cinta Pada Kekasih Orang**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Gaara and Sakura**

**Rate : K **

**Genre : Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, banyak deskrip-_-v lebih**

**.**

**.**

** G~!**

Seperti pagi yang biasanya, aku kembali duduk di bangku panjang depan kelasku demi melihatmu. Sebuah buku dan segelas minuman dingin menemaniku menikmati kebiasaan baruku yang baru aku lakukan 3 bulan belakangan ini. Dan jangan lupakan kamera yang selalu menggatung di leherku.

Kau tahu? Aku mulai memperhatikanmu akhir-akhir ini, karena aku tertarik padamu.

Aku tertarik akan segala hal yang ada pada dirimu. Senyummu, candaanmu, dan sifat jahilmu kala mengerjaiku. Tapi, aku rasa sekarang, rasa tertarikku sudah berubah menjadi perasaan absurd yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat potret dirimu yang terkumpul di kameraku. Kau boleh mengatakan aku stalker, dan aku tak akan marah. Karena, kenyataannya memang begitu.

Kau moodboosterku. Ah! Aku tak tau mengapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi begini. Tapi, kata orang-orang ini hal yang wajar terjadi pada orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Eh? Itu berarti, aku sedang jatuh cinta padamu?

Aku tidak peduli apa sebutannya. Dan ternyata, jatuh cinta itu bisa sehebat ini efeknya. Aku akui saja, aku baru kali ini merasakan jatuh cinta yang segini hebatnya.

Ah! Kau sudah datang rupanya. Aku siapkan kamera dan memfokuskannya pada sosokmu yang di sana.

Akhirnya ... 3 gambar sudah aku dapatkan. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengambil beberapa gambar lagi, tapi sosok di sebelahmu sangatlah mengganggu. Andai kekasihmu tidak ada di sebelahmu, mungkin sudah banyak potret dirimu yang terkumpul di kameraku.

Ya. Sialnya kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan sialnya lagi, aku jatuh cinta pada kekasih orang. Aku tahu jika ini tidak seharusnya terjadi, tapi bukannya jatuh cinta itu tidak memandang status? Jika masih berstatus kekasih, bukankah masih bisa direbut? Asal belum berstatus suami-istri. Ah~ lupakan … lupakan teori asal yang aku dengar dari temanku itu.

.

.

.

"Kami dari OSIS ingin menyita waktu belajar kalian semua,"

Aku melihatmu dan ketiga temanmu meminta izin masuk ke dalam kelasku. Aku sempat terkejut, namun dengan cepat aku tutupi dengan wajah datar milikku.

"Kami ingin meminta sumbangan untuk didonasikan ke saudara-saudara kita yang menjadi korban becana alam. Kami mohon sumbangan seikhlasnya,"

Aku melihatmu berkeliling kelasku sambil membawa kotak sumbangan untuk menampung uang sumbangan yang diberi oleh teman-temanku.

Hatiku berdebar kencang saat kau berjalan menghampiriku yang duduk menyendiri di belakang. Yah~ aku tidak suka duduk bergerombol seperti temanku yang lainnya.

"Gaara-_senpai_, sumbangan seikhlasnya ya~" ucapmu sambil tersenyum.

Dan sialnya, aku memandang wajahmu yang tersenyum itu. _Shit_! Aku yakin teman-temanku melihat wajahku yang memerah ini.

"Ehm … aku tidak punya uang kecil. Lewati saja," ucapku sambil mempertahankan eksresi datarku yang biasanya.

"Uang besar juga boleh kok, _senpai_," candamu dan tertawa kecil.

Aku tetap memasang _pokerface_ku dan perlahan, senyummu luntur berganti jadi wajah dongkol. Namun dalam hati, aku tersenyum kemenangan, karena bisa membuatmu memasang ekspresi yang seperti itu.

Saat kau akan kembali ke depan kelas, entah setan apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku berani memanggil namamu dengan lantang di tengah keheningan kelas. Saat semua mata termasuk matamu memandang heran ke arahku, aku hanya dapat menunduk dan menggaruk tengkukku.

"Tak apa. Lupakan saja," cicitku dengan wajah yang aku yakini sangat merah ini.

"Atas sumbangannya, kami ucapkan terima kasih," ucapmu dan keluar dari kelasku diikuti ketiga temanmu.

Dan aku yakin, sebentar lagi akan akan ada—

"Ciyeeee~"

—tuhkan? "_Urrusai_!"

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas Sasori untuk meminjam CD game terbaru. Ah~ nampaknya itu alasan klasik ya?

Ya~ aku sering ke kelasnya, karena dari kelas ini aku bisa dengan bebas memandangmu yang sedang bercengkrama bersama teman ataupun kekasihmu di depan kelasmu.

Susah ya. Saat aku jatuh cinta, mengapa harus pada kekasih orang?

**A/N:**

**Haiii~'-')/ jumpa lagi ama aku :3 ada yang kangen gak? Ada dong, ada yaaaaa #digiles.**

**No bacot deh~ minta reviewnya yaaa~ _(:"3**


End file.
